


Péché

by Nelja



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Canon - Anime, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double introspection sur Scar et Lust pendant l'épisode 42 - sur la nature des homoncules, l'alchimie, la vengeance, et sur leur romance avortée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Péché

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Arakawa Hiromu et à Square Enix. Il y a dans cette fic de gros spoiler sur l'épisode 42 du premier anime.

_Lust_

Scar n'était pas comme les autres qu'elle avait incités à créer la pierre philosophale. Non seulement il était un des plus forts, mais de plus il lui plaisait, bien qu'il fasse ressortir en elle la souffrance des souvenirs de sa vie humaine. Ou peut-être pour cette raison.

Encore une fois, en lui parlant, elle revoyait ces images de son passé, ces images douces et cruelles, qui la torturaient, justement parce qu'elles étaient si rares, parce qu'elle ne les comprenait pas.

Elle voulait devenir humaine. Elle voulait se rappeler. Elle voulait une âme.

L'âme. Elle n'était même pas sûre de vraiment comprendre ce que c'était. Elle savait que l'âme était une forme. Au sens le plus primaire, terrestre, c'était l'absence d'âme qui différenciait un homoncule, monstre sans forme, d'un humain. On pouvait la remplacer, pour cet usage-la, par la pierre rouge. Mais au sens spirituel, l'âme - la forme - était ce qui fait qu'un être humain est unique, qu'il n'est pas déterminé par ce qu'il vit et par ce qu'on lui apprend, mais par une petite flamme, qui est lui.

A la place, les homoncules avaient leur péché. Lust, la luxure. Pourtant elle détestait cette identité. Elle était la seule. Glutonny ne se posait pas de questions, Greed proclamait fièrement ce qu'il était, Envy, Wrath et Pride niaient l'évidence en mettant leur personnalité sur le compte de leur passé. Peut-être que Sloth aussi fuyait ce qu'elle était - on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'elle pensait. En tout cas, Lust n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, et elle haïssait cette chaleur dans son ventre qui n'aurait pas dû être elle. Elle se concentrait alors sur d'autres désirs pour s'en distraire, sur sa quête de la pierre, sur la beauté abstraite des plans ingénieux, ou sur le meurtre, sur cette agonie qu'elle provoquait de la pointe de ses ongles. Mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir éternellement, malgré la pierre rouge qui était forme. Elle voulait une âme humaine, à la place.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passerait alors. Mais elle se souviendrait. Elle comprendrait tout. Elle comprendrait le sens de ces mots d'amour qui résonnaient dans son esprit comme une lancinante comptine en langue étrangère.

Elle s'était dit dans une rêverie qu'elle aurait aimé laisser la pierre philosophale à Scar, plutôt que de l'amener à Dante-sama. Bizarrement, il lui avait semblé que venant de lui, le don de l'humanité serait encore plus doux que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Mais ce n'était pas possible, bien sûr, parce qu'il ne voudrait pas. Elle devait ramener la pierre. Pour avoir enfin ce qu'elle désirait.

* * *

_Scar_

Ce n'était pas elle.

Ce sourire enjôleur, cette façon dont elle lui prenait la main, sensuelle, comme une invitation qui le faisait frissonner... Elle n'avait rien de la pudeur et de la douceur qui avaient été celles de la femme de son frère. Qui ne l'avait jamais aimé de toute facon. Qui ne lui aurait jamais pris la main ainsi.

Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie.

Celle qui se tenait en face de lui n'était pas vivante, juste une coquille vide, sans âme. Meme si elle avait eu ses souvenirs, cela n'aurait rien changé.

Lust. La luxure. Le désir charnel. L'incarnation du péché de son frère, cristallisé par le principe d'équivalence. Voilà ce qu'elle était, d'après ce que lui disaient ses connaissances impies en alchimie. Et voilà pourquoi il ressentait ce trouble qui depassait celui qu'aurait éveillé la seule ressemblance physique.

Rien de plus.

Il avait pourtant renoncé au désir. Pas seulement aux femmes. Depuis qu'il s'était autoproclamé instrument de Dieu, il lui aurait semble vulgaire, malsain, de vouloir quelque chose pour lui-même.

Il avait accepté l'héritage maudit de son frère en restant en vie, et il lui semblait la moindre des choses de l'utiliser pour autre chose que pour son propre désir. Pour une vengeance juste qui ne le satisferait jamais.

Ou bien pour protéger le futur plutôt que de vivre sur le passé ; c'est ce qu'il avait pensé quand il avait rejoint les survivants du peuple d'Ishbal. Il pensait avoir compris que son but était de les protéger. Mais c'était faux. Le passé l'avait rattrapé. Il avait découvert que par sa seule présence il les mettait en danger. Il avait découvert qu'ils le haïraient de toute façon pour avoir utilisé l'alchimie, pour le legs de son frère. Et qu'ils n'avaient pas tort. Cette vie au milieu de gens qui étaient proches de lui était probablement trop douce pour lui. Cela avait probablement été une faute d'y penser.

Alors il était retourné vers les peuples en guerre, puisqu'il ne pouvait que faire souffrir ceux qui connaissaient la paix. De plus, ceux-ci étaient suffisamment habitués au meurtre nécessaire et au péché pour ne pas le maudire. Il pouvait créer la pierre philosophale, il en avait les compétences. De cette façon, l'armée verrait que le peuple de Lior n'était pas une force à négliger. De cette façon, il vengerait son peuple.

Il avait peu pensé à ce qu'il ferait après avoir créé la pierre. Avec la toute-puissance alchimique, il savait qu'il aurait encore pu faire quelque chose pour sa vengeance, pour Ishbal, mais il n'avait pas osé y rêver. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne regrettait pas de laisser la pierre à Alphonse Elric. Parce qu'il savait que cette pierre devrait être utilisé pour le bien. Il n'aurait rien voulu pour lui-même, après tout. S'il laissait la pierre à Al, cela ne changerait rien. En fait, le fait de ne pas l'avoir pour lui le confortait dans son choix au lieu de le décourager. C'était étrange.

De plus, il allait mourir. Il le savait. On ne survit pas longtemps sans bras, avec tout se sang qu'il avait perdu. Il se disait qu'il allait enfin la rejoindre - même si elle aimerait toujours son frère.

Il était un pécheur, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour expier était de ne plus rien vouloir pour lui-même. Ni la puissance, ni même le repos. Et certainement pas une femme qui n'en était même pas une. Ni la menace de ses ongles ni la flamme de ses yeux ne l'empêcheraient de faire ce qu'il avait décidé de faire.

* * *

_Lust_

Il l'avait méprisée. Il l'avait rejetée. Il lui avait dit que cela ne servirait à rien si elle devenait humaine.

Et elle le détestait, maintenant. Elle se serait réjouie de lui prendre la pierre - alors que la même obligation lui aurait peut-être été pénible, dans un passé lointain. Mais elle n'aurait même pas cette satisfaction, puisque cet imbécile comptait laisser la pierre philosophale aux frères Elric, pour une raison incompréhensible.

Et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre Al, qui était protégé par un fragment de son passé. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre Scar. Elle aurait dû ne rien faire du tout, et attendre, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre.

Ces soldats n'auraient pas dû être la. Pride avait dit qu'il les retiendrait. Scar avait dit que c'était la volonté de Dieu, ce qui était absurde. Il n'existait rien de tel.

Ils lui avaient tiré dessus. Elle avait beau survivre a toutes ses morts, elle continuait à détester ça, et elle avait eu un geste de recul. Ce n'aurait pas été si grave, pourtant...

Mais c'est alors que Scar s'était jeté devant elle, pour la protéger, et avait été percé de balles. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle transperçait de ses ongles leurs entrailles et leurs cervelles. Mais il était trop tard.

"Imbécile, je ne peux pas mourir si facilement !"

Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle le haïssait - mais quelques minutes plus tôt, il lui disait qu'elle n'était rien pour lui.

"Je sais mais mon corps a agi tout seul."

Il était gravement blessé. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, sans espoir de le soigner, pourtant, peut-être pour le réconforter. Et elle ressentait encore cette chaleur dans son ventre et ce bouillonnement de son sang et elle détestait ça mais ce n'était peut-être pas si mal, pour une fois.

Elle était triste parce qu'il était si gravement blessé et heureuse parce qu'il l'avait protégée et elle ne savait pas si elle devait sourire ou prendre l'air grave - elle ignorait ce qu'étaient les larmes.

Et elle avait ressenti l'envie de dire elle aussi ces mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas, de lui dire "Je t'aime." ou, parce que cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens, de dire "Je t'aurais aimé si j'avais été humaine." ou "quand je serai humaine" mais à y réfléchir, cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens non plus. Alors elle n'avait rien dit. Elle l'avait juste serré dans ses bras un peu plus fort, avant de l'aider à gagner un bâtiment où ils seraient à l'abri des soldats.

* * *

_Scar_

Il lui avait raconté toute sa vie. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il lui disait ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, il y découvrait de nouveaux gouffres d'ombre.

Tous ses doutes, par rapport à sa mission, par rapport à la réalité de son dévouement. Toutes les questions qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de se poser, la haine et le danger l'ayant toujours poussé à agir avant. Récemment, à propos de la création de la pierre philosophale, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, il avait parfois douté. Mais il y avait eu Layla. C'était une alchimiste maudite, il le sentait. Mais il en était réduit à être de son côté maintenant, il ne valait peut-être pas mieux qu'elle, et elle avait toujours su trouver les mots justes pour l'encourager dans son projet. Une alchimiste impie. De mauvaises raisons.

Il lui avait parlé de son frère, de la jalousie qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

"Tu m'aimais?", lui avait-elle demandé.

Son ton était étrange, il y avait une sorte d'innocence. Mais il avait répondu "Pas toi." Ce n'était pas elle. Vraiment.

Il lui avait raconté comment il avait détesté son frère. Il lui avait tout dit, même que l'idée de le venger était un faux prétexte, qu'il avait été tellement dégoûté de s'être laissé protéger, qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de devenir fort et de détruire les meurtriers de son frère, pour ne pas avoir une dette envers celui qu'il détestait.

Il lui avait raconté comment il avait senti que son chemin était faux quand il avait rencontré les frères Elric - ou le sentait-il vraiment seulement maintenant qu'il en parlait ? - et comment il avait décidé qu'il leur laisserait ce qu'il avait, la vie - car Alphonse Elric mourrait s'il ne faisait rien -, la pierre philosophale, pour qu'ils en usent mieux que lui.

Elle avait compris. Elle avait approuvé.

Ce n'était décidément pas elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pardonné une telle horreur.

Il avait aimé une personne pure.

Il avait lui-même été pur, à l'époque - un adolescent idéaliste, qui n'aurait jamais chuté, à qui cette vie aurait répugné : les morts sans aucune chance de combat, l'alchimie maudite. Son pire péché - et il en tremblait de honte - était justement d'aimer l'épouse de son frère.

Ce n'était vraiment pas elle.

Et pourtant, Lust lui ressemblait. De plus en plus. De la même manière qu'il ressemblait encore, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, à l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Une version déformée par le péché, une caricature ridicule.

A l'instant ou il réalisa cela, il fut saisi d'un désir violent de l'embrasser, de se fondre en elle, pécheur contre péché, et de trouver un peu de soulagement - pour lui, juste pour lui, avant de mourir - dans la douceur tranchante de ses mots et de ses lèvres.

Mais c'était parce qu'elle était elle-même le péché de luxure, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle était le péché, trop souillée pour être aimée - ou elle était presque une femme, et ne méritait pas un tel mépris. Il ne savait plus. En tout cas, il ne la toucherait pas. Il se leva, sans la regarder en face, laissant une mare de sang sur le mur.

On n'embrasse pas une femme quand on part pour mourir. On ne lui laisse pas une trace de soi. On ne lui dit pas son nom, non plus.

* * *

_Lust_

"Adieu, Scar."

Elle savait qu'il partait pour créer la pierre ; cela aurait dû lui procurer une grande joie. Enfin. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était triste. Etait-ce parce qu'il allait mourir, ou peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait pas regardée avant de partir ?

Il lui fallait retrouver les frères Elric, maintenant. Il lui fallait les convaincre, ou plutôt les affronter, vu comment s'était passé leur dernière rencontre.

Mais elle n'avait rien fait, cette fois-là. Ils étaient, encore, protégés par un fragment de son passé. Pas seulement pas cette mèche de cheveux ; elle aurait pu les suivre, les prendre par surprise. Mais par le souvenir de Scar qui la leur avait confiée, par d'autres souvenirs, de Scar lui racontant comment et pourquoi il la leur laissait. Elle sourit. Elle baissa les bras.

C'était son adieu. Après cette fois, cette unique fois, elle recommencerait à traquer sans relâche la pierre philosophale.

"Jusqu'à ma mort." se dit-elle, et cette pensée lui fut d'une étrange douceur.


End file.
